


Kissing Me Softly

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fools in Love, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Secret kisses in medbay after a landing mission goes wrong.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Kissing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble for a request i got on tumblr. its been forever since I wrote some star trek.

“Spock.” Jim spoke in a whisper, startling the vulcan out of his slumber. He was curled up next to Jim on the biobed. A soft weight was on his side that brought Jim comfort. He watched as Spock picked his head up to look at him, the faintest trace of a smile pulling at his lips. 

Spock blinked, and let the smile grow wider and Jim’s heart soared. “Jim.” Spock spoke, his voice hoarse as he pulled Jim into a kiss. His finger’s finding Jim’s in the mess of bedsheets and IV’s. No doubt Bones would be alerted to Jim’s rise in vitals signs and would intrude on their moment any second now.

  
But now, in the soft blue glow of the captain's private med-room? Here, Spock did not care to concern himself with the trouble. Now, the only thing that mattered to him in this second was kissing his t’hy’la with every ounce of his being. 

Spock was careful, oh so careful. Knew to avoid the abrasion to the back of Jim’s skull. Knew that a concussion was on the diagnosis list. Knew of several lacerations to his back. Of the depleted sodium and magnesium levels. 

Jim pulled him closer, his hand fisting into the material of Spock’s shirt. “Spock.” Jim whispered out again when they parted, their breath mingling together. 

“Jim.” Spock repeated, his hand coming up softly to rest against his cheek. Jim’s blue eyes shimmering as he let his head rest on the Vulcan’s hand. 

“How long was I out?” He asked, his voice rising an octave. 

  
“26.3 hours.” Spock replied, “Our landing mission was compromised when you were attacked by a native fauna, it appeared canine in nature.” he spoke, his thumb rubbing at Jim’s cheek.

Jim scoffed, “Taken out by a dog, how heroic of me.” 

“A dog the size of a small elephant, Jim.” Spock assured him, “I fear I may not have fared any better than you did.” 

Jim smiled at that, leaning forward to press his lips against Spock’s once more. “Thanks, babe.” He replied and Spock rolled his eyes, trailing after him nonetheless to kiss him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
